Fly Back To Me
by J H. M. Lancell
Summary: In the events that took place, The Curtis Parents died when the brothers were just children. All Ponyboy Curtis has as proof that he once had a family, was someone screaming for him in a dream that feels all too real. Now he's back in Tulsa, relying on dreams of past memories to find his home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. My name is J. H. M. Lancell and this is my first fan-fic on Fanfiction. Growing up I have been a huge fan of The Outsiders, both the movie, book and TV show. I have known of Fanfiction but never truly had any ideas of my own until late last week when I began writing on FictionPress. Obviously that was a flop and so I'm hoping to get some action here. **

**As my first fan-fic, I'd like to clarify some new changes. I have changed the ages of our lovable Greasers in SOME CHAPTERS:**

**Ages:**

** Ponyboy 4**

**Sodapop: 7**

**Darry: 10**

**This is very important to the story, so I hope there is no confusion which would result in loosing readers. Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**In the events The Curtis Parents died when the brothers were just children.  
>All Ponyboy Curtis has as proof he once had a family<br>****was someone screaming for him in a dream that feels all too real.**

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Fly back to me, Ponyboy! Fly back to me!"<em>

Green-grey eyes bolted open from a peaceful slumber interrupted from a redundant nightmare. He sat up slowly under a thin, worn-out fleece blanket and sheets. He was given the privilege of silence in the dark room among other boys his age. He was thankful he didn't wake any of them up, as it wasn't uncommon for him to have night terrors.

He was a lanky boy, with an eye color he despised and a weird name. In fact, sometimes when he was adopted his foster parents would have the audacity to re-name him. He's had eight names so far. All of which he hated: Adam, John, Michael, Peter, John again, Luke, Tommy and then Michael again. There wasn't a couple that didn't like his name.

He guessed 'Ponyboy' wasn't a common name, but he liked it.

Ponyboy Curtis crept out of bed, careful of the wood floor. He shivered in the coldness of the dusty room, searching for the door to use the bathroom. Once he was out of the room, he was careful not to wake any of the staff, or a _'snitch'_ as everyone called the hall monitors. Ponyboy, like most boys, didn't like them because they tried to get you in trouble for the simplest things.

Ponyboy was just about to reach the bathroom when he heard walking coming his way. He groaned when a light from a flashlight hit his back.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Pony turned seeing Joshua, a fifteen-year-old Hallway Monitor. Ponyboy was normally a shy child, but when push came to shove, he'd stick up for himself if anyone was bothering him.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to piss in my bed." Green-grey-eyes sneered. "Unless you'd like me to start pissing on the floor, than I suggest you leave me alone to pee in peace."

Joshua and Pony weren't known enemies, but they certainly did have their moments. As did everyone here have with-what felt like-everyone else.

"Keep your mouth shut, Curtis." Joshua growled. "I'm just doing my job."

"Oh what? being a nark? Snitches get stitches, asshole."

"Watch the mouth!"

"Keep it down or we'll both be in trouble. Now let me piss!" Ponyboy turned away, walking into the bathroom to do his business. He wasn't surprised to see Joshua still outside the bathroom door, waiting for him. "There, I'm done." Pony held up his hands.

Joshua frowned, as if he saw something repulsive. "You didn't wash your hands!"

Ponyboy indeed did wash his hands, he just kept the water on the down-low. "Oh, I didn't? Here, confirm that theory, Joshua!" Joshua yelped as Pony reached out to the boy, aiming to touch him with his hands that, Joshua didn't know, were obviously clean.

"You're a sick freak, Ponyboy!" Josh replied, dodging Pony's hands. "Yeah, better leave me alone then or I'll do some psychotic rituals on you!" Pony teased, chasing the boy down the stairs. "Leave me alone!" Never mind it was past midnight and everyone was still sleeping, Pony kept chasing the boy and Josh kept yelling.

"Wow! I thought you were supposed to case me!" Pony laughed, "Come get me you piss-poor excuse of a-"

"Curtis and Bombay!"

Ponyboy and Joshua stopped running seeing they had woken up the Warden of the facility. He was a tall man with an intimidating look. It was hard to take the man seriously seeing he was in his nightclothes. He was loud and usually only mad if someone was doing something bad. Ponyboy pointed to Joshua and the Hall monitor's jaw dropped.

"It's midnight." The Warden, Mr. Stalles, replied gritting his teeth.

"He was out of bed!" Joshua accused.

"I had to piss!" Pony defended.

"He didn't wash his hands and he cased me!"

"I did too, ya' dumb-ass." With that Ponyboy wiped his hand on Joshua's face and the boy let out a terrified scream. Mr. Stalles glared down at the boy's his eye-brow twitching.

"That's it!" Be quiet!"

Pony and Joshua stopped their fighting, petrified at what would happen next. "Joshua, you're suspended for the rest of the week."

"What? I was just-"

"I don't care, keep you voice down!" Mr. Stalles grit his teeth. Pony smirked, "Oh, No. No hall monitoring, asshole Joshua to put up with. What a shame." Pony was about to walk away before Mr. Stalles called out Pony's own punishment.

"And no movies after school."

Pony paused, turning around abruptly. "What?! I save up my money for those!" Actually, he snuck in, lying to the facilitators that he found quarters on the ground while going to school; but they didn't need to know that. Mr. Stalles folded his arms.

"Get to bed, boys. I won't say it again!"

"But this isn't-"

"Want to make it two weeks!?"

Ponyboy and Joshua shook their heads, walking silently away until they heard the door close. Ponyboy slugged Joshua on the arm. "Nice going, dipstick!"

"What did I do?" Joshua whispered, harshly. "You were the one who was out of bed!"

"I'm sorry, do you piss the bed instead of getting up and going to the bathroom? I didn't know that was your deep, dark secret." Pony taunted. "Now piss off, you've annoyed me enough." Pony started walking to his dorm room before Joshua called back to him.

"What made you get up?" He asked, softly.

Pony paused for a moment. "I told you, I had to piss." Joshua looked like he didn't believe Ponyboy but Pony could care less. He went back to bed, but he didn't fall back asleep.

**X x X**

Adoption Day was once a week, that was the day everyone dressed nicer than they normally did, combed their hair, didn't swear, smoke or spit and smiled. By God, if you didn't smile there'd be hell to pay. Ponyboy slouched on the wall in the hallwaywhere couples eager to look for children would walk down.

"Stand up!" Pony rolled his eyes as a nursemaid screamed at him.

"Screw you." He muttered. Pony knew his chances for adoption were slim to none. No one wants a bratty teenager for a child. The children that were mainly adopted were babies or toddlers, maybe a small child. Not a teenager.

"And Up!" that was Mr. Stalles, he was walking down the line of boys, inspecting everything from their hair to the wrinkles in their clothes. Next to him was the nursemaid that yelled at Pony and . . . Joshua? Pony stood out of line.

"Hey! He got suspended!" He pointed to Joshua.

"Back in line, Curtis!" Joshua stuck his tongue out. "Make me, you little bitc-"

"That's enough!" Mr. Stalles stomped towards Ponyboy and towered over him. "Ponyboy, you will keep your mouth shut today! Not one word, you understand?!"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes as Mr. Stalles walked away. "Alright, everyone smile, here come the parents!" Mr. Stalles greeted a few couples that walked in and began listing a few boys in the front of the line. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the couples that arrived. They all looked like those churchy-stuck ups he and some other boys liked to curse loudly in front of. They had on nice Sunday clothes and looked older than thirty-five at the youngest.

Couples walked closer to Ponyboy and the auburn couldn't help but smirk at a _fantastic_ idea.

"Hello, young man." A brunette smiled at him. "What's your name?"

Do I look like I'm five? Ponyboy dared not to speak. After some silence Mr. Stalles cleared his throat loudly, "Tell her your name, son."

Ponyboy bit his tongue to refrain from laughing. Some of the other boys began snickering and the brunette couple gave Mr. Stalles a glance. "Is he stupid or deaf?" The man asked.

"No, no, he's perfectly coherent. Say your name, boy." Mr. Stalles was getting nervous and Ponyboy let his grin emerge.

"But Mr. Stalles. . . you told me not to talk." Ponyboy had put on his best innocent speech to make himself vulnerable as possible. The couple gave a baffled look at Mr. Stalles and the warden deeply sighed at Ponyboy, who continued to shuffle his foot on the ground.

"You said I was not to say a word."

Many boys began to laugh, or whisper "He's dead meat" under their breaths. The brunette couple backed away, saying they had made their decision and hustled out of the room immediately. Mr. Stalles turned to Ponyboy slowly and the auburn just shrugged.

"I was quiet till you brought them to me."

He was yanked from his stance from the wall and hauled to his room.

**X x X**

Ponyboy Curtis kicked the wall for the_ ump-tenth_ time.

He was denied dinner until his "attitude changed". It wasn't like he was missing out on anything: watery soup or dry sandwiches. Not to mention everyone got a small portion cause there seemed to never be enough to go around twice.

"Have you decided to be good yet?" Ponyboy turned seeing Joshua had entered the room.

"First off, that sounded really creepy coming from you." Ponyboy listed. Joshua laughed softly. "And second, no. Piss off."

Joshua didn't listen, he sat next to Ponyboy. "Wow. Usually it's cold in here."

"It is cold in here. You wouldn't know because you're never in here." Ponyboy's snide remark made Joshua pause for a moment. "Well, actually, I'm in here today. I was only monitoring during Adoption Hours. I'm in here too."

Pony shook his head.

"What happened to us? We used to be friends." Joshua wondered.

"I stopped being friends with you because you're an uncaring, selfish, retard." Pony replied. He was about to continue before Joshua tossed him an unopened pack of Kool Cigarettes. Ponyboy looked at them suspiciously before looking at Joshua, who was grinning.

". . . you always were sneaky." Pony smirked, "Crack the window, or we'll hot box it in here."

**X x X**

"So. . . you've been having nightmares again?" Joshua remembered Ponyboy having those all the time, back when he was really young. The boy would wake everyone up in the middle of the night, screaming, or crying, or both. Ponyboy nodded.

"Only this time they're more vivid and feel real?"

"Not entirely. I mean, I don't remember who's screaming for me, I used to though. I used to remember his face, but now all I see is a blur and hear his scream."

"So, it's a male?" Joshua asked.

Pony nodded, dragging his cigarette once more. "I know I have some family out there. I mean, who else would want me?"

Joshua patted Pony's shoulder. "You know I do, ya' bum." The boys laughed. "Pony, I'd to be friends again. For real. I mean, we gotta' stick together here."

Pony rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't remember Dylan and Hershal. The two of them were best of friends, brothers nearly, all because they were the same age. Well, when Hershal was adopted, Dylan went off the damn deep-end. Nearly killed himself and ended up in Psych because of it."

Joshua bit his lip. "I don't think that'll be us."

"Yeah. . . I'd rub it in your face if I were adopted."

"Please, if they wanted a dog they'd go to the animal shelter." Joshua teased, earning himself a punch to the arm from Pony. "I don't think we're getting adopted, Joshua. No one wanted a smart-mouthed teenage boy for a son. Not unless it's their own."

"But, you're really smart, Ponyboy. I've seen you at school. You make good grades and earn top scores. Why don't you act like that?"

Ponyboy shrugged. He did play the 'Quiet card' at school because he knew he could get away with it. But here, he was a brat from the dark corner of a parent's worst nightmare. Ponyboy finished the last cigarette before crouching down on the cement floor.

"How long are you in here?"

"All night. Same?"

"Yeah."

". . . .got any cards?"

"I think do. I ain't got nothin' to gamble with though."

**X x X**

"I can get the keys." Joshua pipped up, sitting Indian style. It was around three in the morning. Both boys really had to use the bathroom and were bored out of their minds.

Ponyboy smirked. "Useful too. Maybe I should reconsider your offer."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "we'll need to act civil, not buddy-buddy to each other, just to prove to Mr. Stalles that we've behaved. And We'll need to leave at night."

Ponyboy sighed, ". . . Where would we go then, genius?"

Joshua shrugged. "I'm going to New York. There's a train that runs on the main rail-line there." Ponyboy didn't want to go to New York. He felt he wasn't needed there. "Well, we'll split parts at the yard then. Don't disappoint me."

"We're brothers. . . " Joshua softly spoke. "And, I'm sorry for being a jerk these past few weeks."

Pony smiled. "Don't be. I forgive ya."

**X x X**

_"Pony. . . Ponyboy. . . " Whoever it was, was desperate, out of breath, crying and young. _

_Who are you?_

_"Fly back to me, Ponyboy!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Iwatchsunsets2-**Thank you so much for your long review! I was so happy when I read that, it truly made my day. And I will answer some of your questions: A.) For the ages, only in the flashbacks will they be ages, 4, 7, and 10, I think I should have made it more clearer then, I apologize for the confusion. B.) As for the history, I will uncover more as the story progresses. As for lashing out at Darry and being vulnerable to Steve, yes, I will make Ponyboy into character more when (or . . . .if . . .) he meets the gang, you'll have to find out later as I do not want to spoil anymore of the story.

**As my first fan-fic, I'd like to clarify some new changes. I have changed the ages of our lovable Greasers in SOME CHAPTERS:**

**Ages:**

** Ponyboy 4**

**Sodapop: 7**

**Darry: 10**

**This is very important to the story, so I hope there is no confusion which would result in loosing readers. Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**In the events The Curtis Parents died when the brothers were just children.  
>All Ponyboy Curtis has as proof he once had a family<br>****was someone screaming for him in a dream that feels all too real.**

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and Joshua hadn't spoken to each other since they were let out of solitude. Expect for the firm handshake apology they were "forced" to make in front of Mr. Stalles, they hadn't even come into eye-contact with each other.<p>

"Ponyboy!" Pony was woken by a harsh whisper one night. It was Joshua. "Wake up, _up!"_ Ponyboy laid his index finger on his lips, telling Joshua to keep it quiet. He lifted his blanket up and allowed the Hall Monitor inside so they could talk privetly.

"Did'ya get em?" Pony asked.

Joshua nodded, showing proof he held out his hand revealing a, long silver key. Pony smirked, "What do they open?" He asked.

"The kitchen door as well as the back gate, by the ally. If we go during the day someone will catch us. It will have to be at night."

"Find out which halls are being patrolled by whoever and then we'll bust. Pack lightly." Pony frowned. Joshua looked un easy.

"Pony. . . this may very well be the last time we see each other." Joshua pointed out. Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah, I know. Better than being in here," He looked around the stuffy room. "Filled with dust and snoring boys." Joshua smiled lightly.

"I'll never forget you, Ponyboy Curtis: The boy with the strange name." Joshua joked.

"Listen, snitch, if we get caught, I won't say a word." Pony joked back, then he was serious, sticking out his pinky-finger. "Promise?"

Joshua locked Blue eyes with Green-grey and nodded, swearing his loyalty. "Let's leave when it gets a little warmer at night, spring is close so that's our best option. When you feel the time is right, come in here and wake me up. Now, get out of my bed." Pony turned away and Joshua slowly crept out from under the thin blankets.

"Midnight? Are you alright with that? It's a sure way of knowing everyone is sleeping." Joshua replied.

Pony nodded. "Yeah. . . midnight."

**X x X**

_"Lights out!" _

On que, everyone flicked off any lamps, over-head lights, or flash lights. Ponyboy looked around the room at all the kids trying to fall asleep. Ponyboy felt the thin sheets, blankets and limp pillow he had known for what felt like all his life. This was all he had ever known: the cold rooms, the bland food that never really filled an aching belly. The kids he fought with, played with, and said goodbye to.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous.

Only four more hours till midnight. He counted the seconds till Joshua came to the room and would wake him up. Ponyboy slowly leered his head to look under his bed where a small laundry bag was filled with a different pair of pants, a jacket and a old shirt. He had his shoes on already, lying to the boys who questioned him, telling them his feet were cold.

He knew Joshua was outside his door by the way the footsteps would stop in front of the door and then pause for a moment. Ponyboy knew the longer Joshua stood there, the closer it would be to midnight. One minute he stood. Then Five, then Ten. And finally, the door opened.

**X x X**

The two runaways slowly crept down the creaking steps to the kitchen. They helped themselves to whatever wasn't locked or put away, stuffed it in their bags and Joshua opened the back door.

"Hurry." Joshua whispered. Pony nodded and the two ran across the blacktop back yard to the gate out back. They didn't bother shutting it as they ran faster down the cold, black ally.

**X x X**

They didn't know was time it was when they stopped running, but they were severely out of breath and in a park they were not familiar with. It had swings that blew in the wind, a merry-go-round that squeaked when sat on, and a jungle-gym.

Pony felt his cheeks become hot, but it was so cold you could see your breath in the air. "Where are we?" Pony asked.

Joshua shrugged. "I'm not certain."

Pony sat next to the boy. "Thank you. . . " He replied.

"For what?"

"Not snitching."

Joshua smiled briefly, "Yeah. . . it felt nice not to."

**X x X**

They slept for maybe four hours before Pony was woken by sunlight beaming on his face. He groaned and sat up. "Joshua." He shook the boy awake. The two looked around, thankful that no one was around, picked up what little they had and began walking away.

"You think the cops might be after us?" Joshua asked after a few miles of silence. They were long gone from Oklahoma City, out in open country on gravel roads.

"Yeah, that's why we gotta' stick to the back roads." Pony answered. Then he smiled as if he won the lottery. "And train tracks." He turned from the gravel road down a ditch where some tracks ran.

"All tracks go from busy cities to rural areas and either stop, or make their way back to another busy city." Pony replied, helping Joshua down the hill. "Cops will think we'r eon the road cause they think we're stupid. But we're going to outsmart them."

Joshua smiled. "Pony, you're really smart. Why didn't you ever apply harder in school?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "It wasn't that I hated school, I like it, I just don't like the people in it." He replied with confidence. "Not that you're not good company, but I'd like a book right now."

Joshua tapped Pony on the shoulder. Handing him a large book that looked to be over a thousand pages long.

"It was in the lost and found," Joshua replied. "I was going to use it to hit some people because paper-back-books don't leave a bruise."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Never read this, I'll try it though."

**X x X**

_"As God is my witness, as God is my witness they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folk. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again."_

Joshua and Ponyboy had stopped to take a break in a run-down-barn they found. It was full of owls and they used the Hay loft as a bed to sleep on. Ponyboy was reading from the book: _Gone With The Wind_.

Ponyboy smiled, "Tough lady."

"Wasn't before. She was sort of a bitch before." Joshua replied. "Hey, Pony. Where are you gonna' go?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "I was thinking about Tulsa."

"Tulsa? Why?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "It's in my memory. So I must have either been there before, or someone knows me there. And what do you mean: _Where will I go?_ Aren't you coming with me?"

Joshua shook his head. "I like the open roads," He replied. "This is the only time I've ever really left The Boy's Home."

Ponyboy closed the book. He and Joshua had a bit of a bad-spell in their friendship for a few weeks back at The Adoption Facility, but he was still going to miss the boy. _This is why you don't make friends, cause they always leave you_.

"Ponyboy, you're the type that needs a family. I'm fine by myself. I want to explore! I'm alright alone. . . "

"That's a lie. No one likes to be alone." Ponyboy blatantly replied.

Joshua chuckled. "You were always too smart for your own good."

"M'goin to sleep." Ponyboy remarked. And he fell right to sleep in the hay loft.

**X x X**

When Ponyboy awoke, he was all alone. He had never felt so cold, and lonely than he did in his whole life. He packed up his stuff, including the book Joshua left him. He walked swiftly and hurridly. Stopping only to read a chapter at night, or to make a small animal friend.

At night he'd suffer from horrific nightmares from Finding Joshua dead, or caught to the voice screaming to him: "Fly Back to Me!" Soon, he gave up sleeping and resorted to walking at night.

It was on the fifth day after running away did he come to see a bustling town over the hilltop. The sun was begining to rise, giving buildings a warm glow and sparkled on the cars driving on the busy streets. He smirked to himself.

"So. . . This is Tulsa."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Iwatchsunsets2-**Thank you so much for your long review! Once again I was rewarded with a extra-long review with very helpful tips and reminders. I do like my own spin I put into the story, you'll see that more often than not, as well as meeting everyone. . . well, let's just say not everyone is excited someone new has come to town. HM, I wonder who that might be? *scarcasm* anyway, thank you, thank you!

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>Darryl Shayne Curtis, or known as Darry, was up at the crack of dawn, like everyday. His body ached from yesterday still and he had a pounding headache.<p>

Darry yawned, stretching his back and slipped from the comforts of his bed; he put on some sweatpants and didn't bother with a shirt. He could barely see in front of him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he yelped when he tripped over something-or rather _someone_, in the living room.

"Two-bit!" Darry screamed, "What the hell!?"

There was no response from the boy that laid on the floor, except for a drunken burp. Darry growled before helping himself up and wandering to the kitchen to make some coffee. He sat at the table, waiting for the coffee to finish as he gazed at a black and white picture.

It was taken long ago, and was the only one he had. It was back when times were simple, loving and fun. That's when he had his brother, Sodapop and Ponyboy. The photo had Darry holding Sodapop and Sodapop was holding Ponyboy.

"I miss you. . . " Darry sighed. Ever since he turned eighteen, Darry Curtis made it his main priority to save up money to buy his brothers back and gain custody. He saved up all he had and even worked two jobs, one in construction, the other in roofing. He wanted to go to college, but he wanted his brothers even more.

Two-bit Matthews woke up and slugged into the kitchen.

"What? No breakfast, Darry?" He smirked.

"Make it yourself." the older man just muttered. Two-bit Matthews wasn't a problem most of the time, but he sure was annoying. Darry met Two-bit when he was a teenager in a street fight, ever since then the boy had practically latched himself on to Darry, looking up to him like an older brother. Darry didn't mind, Two-bit was a good laugh every now and then.

Two-bit yawned, "Well, today's another lazy day: carefree in the sunshine, watching children grow and babies laugh."

Darry slowly looked up with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

Two-bit smirked, "Got any beer, Dare'?"

Darry shook his head, turning his attention back to the photos. "You'll find them." He heard Two-bit remark, opening a can of booze. "I know you will, Darry."

"I don't where they are, Two-bit. Last I've heard of them, Ponyboy was being taken away to Oklahoma City and Sodapop to a shelter in Tulsa. That was nearly ten years ago."

Two-bit shrugged, "They might remember where you are."

"Sodapop was six when this happened, and Ponyboy was four, I highly doubt they remember-well, Sodapop might, but not Ponyboy. I don't want to give up, but it sometimes seems impossible."

"Don't give up hope, Darry," Two-bit soft replied, tapping Darry's hand. "Miraculous things happen on their own sometimes."

Darry just sighed, "I'm going to work." He replied. He stood up, took one last look at the black and white, and continued to get ready for work.

**X x X**

"He's so-o-o cute!" One girl with brown hair squealed.

"I know! He's looking right at us!"

A cocky-grin was placed on the Greek-god-look'a'like beholder's face as he approached the ladies. He was built nicely as his blue worker's shirt tightly gripped each muscle in his arm and his dusty pants left much imagination to the infacuated teenagers admiring him.

"Filler up, ladies?" He grinned, showing off his pearly-white teeth. To add extra blushes from the girls, he swished back his greasy-dirty-blonde hair.

The girls giggled and the driver nodded. After the car was filled, the girls tipped him and waved goodbye, not without screaming: 'He's so hot!'.

Fixing his cap on his head, and straightening his name tag, Sodapop walked back into the gas station he currently worked at: The DX. Counting his five dollar tip, he nearly yelped as he was pounced on. "Get off me!" He laughed, pushing off the only person who had the gall to do something like that, his best friend: Steve Randle.

"Damn, those girls were pretty lookers." Steve smirked, watching the red olds-mobile drive away.

"Yeah," Soda mumbled, not too interested. His friend cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'yeah'? They're perfect! Man, wish I had your looks, Sodapop. I could get any girl I wanted to."

Sodapop chuckled, it wasn't the first time someone had said that to him.

"She's out there, Steve. She's waitin' for ya' too." Sodapop's smiled turned into a frown. as much as he liked talking about girls, cars and everything else a boy liked, there was still something always on his mind: His brothers.

"Still thinking about them?" Steve asked, pulling out a wrench from his toolbox. The two of them were working on a Impala and normally Soda was excited, jumpy and hard to shut up when working on cars like these. Sodapop nodded, Steve was one of the very few that knew about his past life, and of his brothers.

"Yeah, a little. Today will be the tenth year we've been separated," Soda mumbled. "I mean, I dropped out of school to get this job and all to work full time so that way I could save up and find them. But I'm a little worried they wouldn't want me as a brother."

Steve cocked his eyebrow. "Why you say that?"

Cause I'm dumb. "I mean, my little brother may not even remember me. He was four when it happened." Steve winced at Soda's truthful words. "And I have no idea where my older brother is, but he's got to be an adult by now. He's already started his life."

Sodapop sighed sadly, sitting on the cold, concrete work shop floor next to Steve and Steve slung his arm around his buddy.

"Listen, Soda. If you do find your brothers, which I hope you do, then they'll love you. I know they will. You're the best friend and guy could ask for."

There was no trace of a lie in Steve's tone of voice. He was right, Sodapop was loyal, kind and understanding. "And if they don't like you, then there's something wrong with them."

Soda grinned, "Got me all teary, you jerk." He and Steve turned back to the Impala. "I do wonder though, what kind of people are my brothers, Ya' know?"

"No doubt about it, Soda. The youngest is probably a runt."

"Don't say that." Soda rolled his eyes.

"It's true! All the youngest kid-brothers I know, are always tag-along, smart-mouthed little brats!" Steve was dead serious. Being an only child made him re-think his life and he was happy he didn't have siblings.

Sodapop laughed. "Well, what if he's like me? Who fancies cars, blondes and a good fight every now and then?" Steve thought for a moment.

"Well, one of you is bad enough, two of you I guess could be useful in a rumble-" Steve was met with a hammer nearly colliding with his face"-you dick!" He laughed, tossing aside his wrench to tackle Soda and the two continued to wrestle.

Soda couldn't stop laughing. Steve and he had to stop before their boss walked in and saw them goofing off, so they worked on the car with no interruptions.

_I hope I find them. . ._

**X x X**

It was getting dark. Already Ponyboy had explored some parts of the town, even witnessing a fight on the street. He wasn't too interested in that, but found a library and helped himself to many of the books. It was nearing eight o' clock and it was going to be dark soon.

He tried looking for a place to sleep and settled with a small lot he found with an old junker of a car and a half-way-torn mattress. It felt like a palace to him. The night was coming closer and closer and already Ponyboy had made a fire for warmth. He had a bed, a fire and a few books he swiped that he just couldn't put away after the crabby librarian told him to.

There was just one problem.

Ponyboy moaned in pain when his stomach growled. "Man. . . I'm starving." He almost whined. He hadn't had anything to eat since a large berry bush he and Joshua came across. He shook his head, he couldn't think about him right now. It was still too painful.

Ponyboy looked up at the night's sky. He wondered where Joshua was right now. Was he still on the run? Did he make it to his destination? Or, heaven forbid, was he caught and brought back to the Boy's Home?

The auburn shook his head, trying to rid of any sad thoughts.

"Uh, h-hey." a meek voice called.

Ponyboy looked up and flinched at the sight in front of him. This kid, looked like a puppy that had been kicked too much. He had a scar on his cheek and a visible black bruise on the top of his head by his hairline. The kid looked as malnourished as Ponyboy felt.

"Hi." Ponyboy replied, then he looked around him. Did the kid live here? "Oh, I'm sorry, this your spot?"

"It's fine." The boy replied.

"I'm Ponyboy." Ponyboy greeted.

"Johnny."

Ponyboy moved over a bit to allow the boy to sit next to him. Ponyboy then gasped in delight seeing Johnny had cigarettes. "Mind if I bum one off ya'?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny nodded and handed Ponyboy the pack. Ponyboy thanked him and the two sat in silence.

"Where ya' from?" Johnny asked, starting the conversation. Normally he'd be scared out of his wits seeing someone else at the lot other than Dallas Winston.

"Oklahoma City." Ponyboy replied, but he bit his lip, realizing that wasn't the smartest thing to say. What if this boy turned him into the cops?

"Running away?" Johnny answered, not looking at Ponyboy. Ponyboy didn't answer and Johnny knew his answer. "I do that too. But I never leave the neighborhood."

"Why?" Ponyboy asked, curious.

". . . There's always a reason for me to go back."

Ponyboy and Johnny sat in silence before Johnny shivered, standing up. The fire wouldn't keep them warm the whole night, so that meant it was time to head some place warm. And Johnny knew just where to go.

"Com'on, it's freezing. I'm gonna' head over to Darry's."

Ponyboy was confused. "Who's Darry?" It would be another dumb move to go into a stranger's house, but this Johnny guy seemed to trust him. Then again, Ponyboy only knew Johnny for maybe an hour.

"He's a nice guy. He won't mind. You coming?"

Ponyboy nodded and followed Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews, I got 12 already! This is getting me excited!**

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>"You got a place to stay tonight?" Steve asked as he helped Sodapop lower the garage door and locked it. They were closing The DX for the night until the morning shift would arrive.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be good." Sodapop replied. Steve wasn't too convinced. Numerous times he's found his friend sleeping in ally-ways, or someplace else cold; one time he found him sleeping in a customer's car when he arrived to work one morning. Steve would rather Sodapop sleep on his couch at his place, but knowing his Dad, Steve knew Sodapop could stay maybe a day or two, maximum.

"You sure? My old man will more than likely be drunk coming home tonight, I don't mind." Steve insisted.

"Nah, I won't spend the night, but I'll have to come over for a shower and to change my clothes. I got a hot date." Sodapop grinned. Steve chuckled, Sodapop could manage to get any girl he wanted to. He wondered who the lucky girl was.

"Who is she?" Steve asked.

"Sandra is her name. But she said I could call her Sandy. She's really good, Steve. She's smart, she's beautiful, aw man, just one of a kind. She's a greaser, like us, but she's polite and doesn't laugh or cry at everything." Soda rambled on and on about this Sandy girl and Steve couldn't help but smile the whole time. Soda really deserved someone like Sandy.

Steve listened to Sodapop continue to babble on the whole ride back to his place.

_Man,_ he thought. _This guy really likes her._

**X x X**

"Darry! That you?" A voice called from the kitchen. Johnny walked a head of Ponyboy.

"Nah, it's just us, Dally." Johnny called, then he turned to his new friend. "Dallas Winston, but we call him Dally, or Dal, He's a pretty mean guy, but once you get to know him, he's okay."

Ponyboy nodded and couldn't help but be taken back by the appearance of Dallas **(1)**. Dallas was a tall, slender man with some built on him. Dallas had dark hair to match his dark eyes. Johnny was right, he did look mean with the way he was glaring suspiciously at the two while eating a sandwich. He had on a dark brown coat, dirty jeans and his shoes looked like they had seen better days.

"Johnny, who's this?" He asked.

"This is Ponyboy. Found him at the lot. He's got no where to go, can he stay here?" Johnny asked, quietly. Dallas eye'd Ponyboy for a brief moment before smirking.

"You for real?_ Ponyboy?_" He asked.

Ponyboy frowned. What was Dallas getting at ?

"I mean, is that your name? _Ponyboy?_ Answer me!" Dallas demanded. Ponyboy had known kids like Dallas back at the Foster Homes. All of them were bossy, cold, and rude. The best thing to do to these kids was to take a stand to them, but Dallas looked like he could crush Ponyboy in a flat second. Ponyboy's eyes widened once he got a look at the knife sticking out of Dallas' pant pocket.

"Uh, y-yeah." He replied.

". . . .pretty fucked up." Dallas replied, finishing his sandwich. The he brushed his hands together, ridding of the crumbs on his palms.

"Like to meet the drug dealer your parents bought drugs from in order to name you that." He laughed loudly. This was not the first time the Auburn had been picked on for his name, but he still found Dallas' words hurt and annoying.

"Com'on, Dal. He's an okay guy." Johnny sadly smiled.

Dallas let out a belch before walking into the living room, Johnny followed. "Hey, where's Darry?"

"Dunno. Prob'ly work." Dallas muttered, flipping the channels on the TV to see what was on. Ponyboy stood awkwardly in the doorway of the living room, wondering where he would fit into Johnny and Dallas' comfort-zone. He didn't want to sit too close to them on the couch, it would be awkward.

Instead, his attention was turned to a black and white photo on the kitchen table. The photo was that of three young boys, sitting on the grass. There was a taller, much older boy in the back, a second one in the middle and on the lap of the second child, there was a third child.

Ponyboy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Hey, kid! You comin' or what?" Dallas called from the living room.

"Y-yeah." Ponyboy called back, entering the living room to sit on the couch next to Johnny.

**X x X**

It was midnight when Darry returned home. His back was sore and his legs were throbbing. He was thankful that tomorrow was Sunday, which was the only day of the week he had off. The house was quiet when he came inside, he noticed Johnny sleeping on the couch, which he had no qualms with. Poor Johnny probably had to sleep with one-eye-open at his place with his drunk bastard of a father and abusive mother. He saw Dallas sleeping on the floor by the TV, which by the way was still on. He stepped over the boy to turn it off when something caught his eye.

There was someone sleeping under the coffee table.

He bent down to see who it was but figured it was Two-bit. He rolled his eyes and left for his room for the night.

**X x X**

"So-o-da!" A feminine moan came from the inside of a Buick and Sodapop kissed the last love bit he gave his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I think he scored a record, Sandy." Sodapop laughed, helping Sandy to sit up properly and button up her shirt.

She nodded, her saphire eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Soda, I have to go inside." She sighed, sadly. "My Mom still thinks we're just 'chatting'." She giggled.

"Don't go." Sodapop breathed, kissing and sucking on her neck once more to keep her from going anywhere. He never wanted this night to end. He never loved any girl as much as he loved Sandy.

"Soda, I have to." She frowned.

Sodapop nodded, "Alright, baby. See you tomorrow, though?"

She laughed, "Of course!"

Sandy and Sodapop shared a kiss goodnight before Sandy left for her house, leaving Soda alone in Steve's car he borrowed. He drove around Tulsa for a while, just to have a think. He loved her, he knew in his heart. He knew it was not infatuation, nor lust. He truly felt love for Sandy.

And that is where he made the decision to marry her.

**X x X**

Ponyboy was woken up to the sound of dishes clanking together and water running. He buried his head deeper into the pillow he found late last night as to drown out the sound. When it sounded as if the dishes were done being washed, followed by the sound of someone scurrying to find something, and the front door shut. The house went quiet once more.

Ponyboy slowly lifted his head, just in time to see a truck back out of the drive way and speed off.

_Could that have been Darry, the same mad Johnny asked about last night?_ Ponyboy wondered.

Feeling hungry, he hurried into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He found not much, but some eggs, milk and cinnamon. He made a few crapes and left a note apologizing for being a pig and eating without replacing. He felt he had bothered Darry's home enough and felt it was time to leave. He left, closing the door gently.

Darryl Curtis groaned, knowing he left his keys on the kitchen table. He raced back to the house, nearly hitting a kid who tried to cross the street.

_"Asshole!"_ He was given.

He could care less and rushed to grab his work keys; however, something caught his attention.

_Darry,_

_I know you don't know me, and I'm sorry I stayed the night and ate your food without permittion. I hope to repay you some day, until then. Thank you._

_-Ponyboy Curtis._

"What the fuck?!" Darrel Curtis cried, shaking at the note in his palms before running outside in hopes of finding the boy.

**X x X**

"Asshole!" Ponyboy cried as a truck nearly ran him over as he was trying to cross the street. He was not given a response and was thankful for that.

He yawned as he began walking. He wanted to go back to the library and read some more and not bother Johnny, Dallas or this Darry guy. However, there was a loud roaring of an engine that made Ponyboy turn around, fearing it was the trucker again.

_"GREASER!"_

Ponyboy frowned in confusion. If only Ponyboy Curtis knew he had bigger problems.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

**I am going off the looks of the movie, as I cannot find my book, nor any website where I can read the book without being charged money. I am sorry to cause either disappointment, or confusion. **

**Please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews, I got 21 already! This is getting me excited!**

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy Curtis held a hand on his hips watching four big guys walk out of a ocean blue Mustang. They all snickered at him, approaching him in a manner that made Ponyboy feel uneasy. They all had on Varsity Jackets, tan or brown pants and nice shoes. It was clear that these kids were rich, but why there were even associating themselves with him, he had no idea.<p>

"Hey guys, we got fresh meat!" One claimed.

Fresh meat? Ponyboy thought. He soon figured out what would happen when they surrounded him.

"Leave me alone." He demanded. They just snickered.

"Oh, and let trash like you ruin our clean streets? I don't think so." A blonde crossed his arms. "How about a hair-cut?" Ponyboy gasped seeing a silver blade give off a shine in the sunlight.

They're gonna' kill me! Ponyboy gulped. "No." He replied. He could probably take them if it were one-on-one and a fair fight; however when he saw the switchblade, he knew there would be blood. His blood. Ponyboy tried to walk away, but wound up smacking into a guy and before he knew it he was held to the ground, trying to kick them off.

"Help me!" Ponyboy cried, only for his mouth to be stuffed with a dirty rag.

"Shut him up!"

"How about a hair cut, just above this chin." With that the man with the blade cut along Ponyboy's throat. Ponyboy screamed in pain. Just when he was sure another cut would happen, there was a very loud scream.

"Get off him!" The voice shouted.

One by one the guys ran away from Ponyboy and the auburn felt himself being hauled to his feet. He winced as his fresh cut was touched by tender fingers.

"Are you alright?" The voice belonged to a blonde, with shining brown eyes and a hitch of a southern accent. He wore pants and a blue work shirt with the logo of: DX on the left breast pocket. Ponyboy nodded and the kind stranger bent pulled a clean rag from his pocket.

"You're bleeding' like a struck pig. You sure you're okay?" He asked again.

Ponyboy had never felt more scared in his life. This was worse than when he ran away, at least they wouldn't hurt him. But these guys, they tried to kill him! The blonde stood at least a foot above him and looked sympathetic.

"Need me to walk you home?" He offered.

What home? Ponyboy kept from asking.

"How about you come with me to work? Boss won't be there today and it's a safe place. Just until you feel alright to be walking by your lonesome." The boy smirked. "I work at the DX-hey, do you like cars?"

Ponyboy couldn't believe how energetic this guy was. One minute he's calm and then the next he's like a little kid.

"Er, I guess so." Ponyboy wasn't into cars all that much, but he could tell this guy was probably and auto-head, car-junkie.

The blonde grinned. "GREAT! We've got this Mustang coming in later on, it's a Soc car, but I don't mind. They're tuff."

"How, tough?" Pony asked.

"Pretty Tuff."

"Tuff?"

"Yeah, it means cool, bad-ass, kicking-ass, ya' know?"

Ponyboy followed the boy to his work, wondering what words were 'Soc' and 'Tuff'. He was a bit of a bookworm and he had never heard of those words. He guessed they were slang, or short for something else. It wasn't that long of a walk to The DX and all the way, blondie kept talking about cars. Ponyboy was sure he had learned more about automobiles from this stranger than he ever did any book he's ever read.

"Yo, Sodapop!" Ponyboy looked up seeing Blondie run from him to another male, tackling the male that called him over.

_Sodapop? Was that his name?_ Ponyboy shook his head, like he had the right to judge him, after all his name was weird too. Ponyboy observed the man next to Sodapop. He was tall, but with a good build and had a tattoo on his arm. He wore the same outfit as Sodapop, only his sleeves were rolled off to so off what muscle he had.

"Kid, this is Steve. We're both Greasers."

"Greasers?" Ponyboy mumbled.

"Steve this is. . . ." Sodapop trailed off, "Sorry, what was it?"

This name-thing had to stop. Ponyboy told himself. If he gave out his name to anyone else, than he'd be in trouble, or caught.

"Curtis." He lied. Well, it's not my first name, but it is a normal name.

"Soda," Steve snorted. "The kid looks like a pip-squeak!"

"Rude." Ponyboy muttered.

"And he's a smart-ass! Aw, Sodapop, don't let him come in." Steve whined.

Sodapop patted his friend's back, "Aw, Stevie, he looks okay. Besides, he might turn out to be your best buddy, like me!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "He's got as much of a chance of becoming my best-friend, which you've already won that title, than he's got being your long-lost brother."

Sodapop's smile stayed on his face, but Ponyboy saw a glimmer of light fade from his brown eyes. "Well, come inside. I'll show ya' around."

Ponyboy followed Sodapop, ignoring Steve's annoyed glance he was given. "Rude." He muttered once more.

"Shut up." He received.

Sodapop opened the garage door and Ponyboy was given a wonderful view of the DX Auto-Shop. "My safe haven." The auto-junkie nicknamed it. Ponyboy looked upon the different tools laid about in boxes, on tables and even scattered on the floor by a car that was hoisted off the ground. Sodapop hurried to a small fridge where inside he pulled out two Cokes, handing one to Ponyboy.

"So, Curtis, wanna' help me today?" He offered kindly.

Ponyboy shrugged, "Sure." _Who knows, it might be fun_.

**X x X**

_"DAMMIT!" _Darry Curtis screamed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He had drove around for a good two mile radius and he hadn't spotted Ponyboy.

Ponyboy, his little brother, had been in his house! And he didn't even notice him!

Darry had never felt more awful in his whole life. Maybe he met Dallas, or Johnny, or Two-bit and followed them to the house. That means, for probably a good twelve hours Ponyboy was under his roof.

And he didn't fucking notice him!

Darry hadn't cried in years. Growing up on the streets, you don't cry. He stopped crying at the age of ten when he realized if he did good in school, got a good job, then he could find and have his brothers back. The man may not have cried in ages, but today he let tears fall as he sat hopelessly in his driveway. He had left after a phone call from his boss asked him if he could show up for work today; and if he did, he'd get paid overtime.

He forgot his keys when he saw the note.

The damn note. . . .

Darry called in lying to his boss that on his way his tire blew a flat. He knew it was stupid to pass off an opportunity such as over-time, but at the moment, he felt awful.

He sat in the kitchen, gently stroking his fingers over the written text. It was neatly written, perfect grammar and spelling. His kid-brother must have been very smart. He found it in his heart to smirk, of course his little brother was smart. Ever since he was a baby Ponyboy had progressed faster than most children; from walking at the tender age of seven-months, to speaking before he was one.

"Hey, Darry." Darry looked up seeing Johnny walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Johnnycake; Hungry?" He offered.

"I could eat."

Darry started up a batch of eggs before asking Johnny a question. "Hey, Johnny. Did you know who was laying next to you on the floor last night?" Darry asked.

Johnny turned to look into the living room and was both upset and a bit curious as to know where Ponyboy went. The tan boy just assumed he left to continue running away.

"Yeah, said his name was Ponyboy," Johnny admitted. "He was running away from Oklahoma City."

"Running away?" Darry breathed. He sat down slowly and ran his fingers through his dark hair. How the hell was he going to find him now? "Did he say why?" Darry continued.

Johnny shook his head. "No. And I don't know where he's going."

Darry nodded. "Johnny. . . .Ponyboy is the name of my youngest brother."

Johnny's eyes got really wide, fearing he had done something wrong, but Darry reassured him that it wasn't his fault. But he did ask him for a favor:

"Johnny. I'm going to go look around for him today. I need you and Dally's help. Can you find him? And if you do, please bring him back." Darry was desperate. He would give anything to have Ponyboy back. He'd search the ends of the world for Sodapop as well; however knowing Ponyboy was probably still in the area, that's where his main focus was.

Johnny nodded, "No problem. I'm sure Dally won't mind."

"Don't tell him I'm his brother though," Darry added quickly. Johnny looked at Darry in a baffled manner. "I need to tell him myself. It needs to be done easily and slowly, ya' dig?"

"Yeah, I dig."

Darry breathed slowly, "I just. . . I just can't believe he was here. Here! and I bypassed him." Darry was beating himself up for such an action and he didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't until Johnny place one hand on Darry's arm that Darry looked up at the timid boy.

"You're not a bad brother, Darry. I mean, you're a great guy. I don't know too many people who would do what you do."

Darry's heart melted at the sweet words from Johnny.

"Thanks Johnnycake."

Johnny smiled. "Well, I think I should ask Dallas where we should look first. I mean, he likes reading, told me himself, he might be at the library."

"With my luck he's probably doing hurt, or in trouble, or doing something stupid." Darry rolled his eyes.

**X x X**

"Lets drink all the soda in the fridge and whoever passes out from sugar-high first owes everyone else five dollars." Sodapop announced, holding up a case of cold Cola-bottles.

Ponyboy laughed softly and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Last time you did that, I had to calm you down while you rocked yourself in the corner, begging for God to let you sleep cause you hadn't slept in two days."

Steve had rolled out from under a car. The DX was slow on Sundays. A perfect time for goofing off, or flirting with girls. However it seemed like there was no one outside at all today and the three boys had decided to stay indoors.

"Aw, it'll be fun Stevie." Sodapop slapped his best friend's back.

"Whatever, don't include me."

"Hey,Curtis, wha'cha got there?" Sodapop looked over at Ponyboy who was reading more of Gone With The Wind. Ponyboy looked up from the large book.

"It's a book I got from a friend." He answered, going back to reading.

"What's it about?"

"The Civil War, really. And about a girl who-"

"So it's porn?" Came Steve interrupting.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes. "No. It is not Porn. It's got a childbirth scene, but nothing too bad." Steve and Sodapop's faces dropped at Ponyboy's words and the auburn just continued to read. "Besides, it's not what the book is about that intrigues me. I just like reading." It wasn't until Ponyboy heard something very interesting from Sodapop, did he look up from his book.

"I used to read to my little brother all the time."

Ponyboy looked at Steve who seemed to be patting his best friend on the back. "It's okay, buddy." Steve reassured.

"Who's your little brother?" Ponyboy had to ask.

"None of your damn business, kid." Steve snapped. Ponyboy had seen what his words had done to affect Sodapop. The cherry blonde-fellow was gone, replaced by the shallow, lost look of a stranger Ponyboy knew was not the real blonde he met earlier.

"You don't have to tell me. I get it." Ponyboy offered politely. He didn't want to see the blonde upset anymore. So, as to make Sodapop happy again, he opened a bottle of Coke and began chugging. When he was finished, he let out an obnoxious belch and smirked. "I'll bet I'm up till three this morning."

Sodapop's grin was shown on his face once more and that made Ponyboy happy.

"Com'on, Stevie, it'll be fun." Sodapop handed him a bottle.

Steve just sighed. "What are we? Twelve?"

". . . .Just your sex knowledge." Ponyboy remarked, earning a loud laugh from Sodapop and yet another glare from Steve.

"I hate this kid."

**X x X**

"Have a place to stay?" Sodapop asked Ponyboy as they walked from The DX. It was closing time and Ponyboy had completely forgot all about the library. Surly it was closed by now.

"Erm." He muttered. He didn't know if this Darry-Guy would let him spend the night, and had no idea where Johnny was to ask.

"It's okay. You can bunk with us." Sodapop grinned. "You seem like an okay person."

Steve halted in his footstep.

"What?" the Greaser sneered.

Sodapop turned back to Steve, "Why not Stevie? I can't think of one reason as to why Curtis can't join us." Sodapop gave Ponyboy a grin.

"I'm not letting that brat stay at my place!"

"Why not, Steve?"

"Because he's insulted me, ridiculed me!-"

"And proved you wrong." Ponyboy couldn't help but smile.

"He's a smart-ass and I don't like em'!"

Sodapop couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts. "You argue like a married couple." Ponyboy and Steve's faces went red as Steve stormed off. Ponyboy smiled softly at Sodapop's laughter. It sounded contagious and it made him never want to be angry with the blonde.

"Hey, it's gonna' be dark soon, wanna' see a movie?" Sodapop offered. "I'm warning you now, I can't sit for very long but my girlfriend is busy with her parents, Steve's got school and his Dad wants him home and there's no one else around doing anything that I know of."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. The Movies? He liked movies, but was always denied one due to 'behavior issues'. Not to mention he never got to go to The Movies. He never had any money to go.

"S-Sure. Are you okay with paying?" Ponyboy asked. "I don't have any money."

"Neither do I." Sodapop beamed.

Then. . . how are we getting in? Ponyboy wanted to ask. He kept quiet, trusting Sodapop as he followed the Greaser to the movie house. However, Sodapop walked right past, neer the drive-in section. Ponyboy was confused but watched as Sodapop rolled under a gap in the fence. Ponyboy followed and had a little help from Sodapop at the end. Sodapop and Ponyboy found seats and the movie began.

"What's it about?" Ponyboy asked.

"It's a beach movie." Sodapop replied, tapping his foot on the floor. He looked like he wanted to hop off the chair and move around.

Ponyboy smiled sweetly. He felt bad in not telling Sodapop his real name. But it was a safety reason. He can't leak his name out anymore, what if a cop found out and took him back? Ponyboy knew he had no future, or any hope of striving at The Boy's Home. He wanted to explore the world and maybe find his family.

"You okay?" Sodapop asked, tapping the auburn's arm.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Ponyboy whispered, he had forgotten what the movie was about and was lost in his thoughts. Sodapop at least deserved to know that he wouldn't be around long. He hadn't planned on staying in Tulsa for very long; just until something sparked his memory, or he was old enough to have a job.

"You look lost." Sodapop replied.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's because I sort of look like that when I'm lost."

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip. "Well, I do have to tell you something." Ponyboy and Sodapop kept their voices down as to not disturb anyone wanting to watch the black and white movie.

"I'm not from Tulsa. I'm running away." Ponyboy admitted.

"Really, Curtis? Why?" Sodapop asked, worried about his new friend.

"Well. There's nothing for me where I'm from. And I want to explore the area." Ponyboy replied. Sodapop smirked, sinking into his seat so he was slouching, allowing his long legs to stretch.

"Where are you from?"

"Oklahoma City."

"That far? Damn."

"I wasn't alone for most part," Ponyboy couldn't help but smile, thinking of Joshua. "I had a friend, but he left for his own route."

Sodapop began fidgeting with his DX shirt and adverted his eyes to the Movie Screen. "Where is your destination?" He asked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy couldn't answer. Because Ponyboy didn't know.

_To whoever wants me to fly back to them,_ he told himself. "Maybe New York, or Los Angeles."

Sodapop chuckled. "Kid, you can't handle Tulsa. What makes you think you can handle a big city?" Ponyboy's eyebrows narrowed and he didn't like Sodapop's teasing.

It wasn't until there was a light in their faces from a flashlight, belonging to an Outdoor Usher that Sodapop cursed.

"Shit."

They were caught.

**X x X**

"Curtis, I hope that wherever you go, you find what you're looking for." Sodapop and Ponyboy were standing outside the Movie House, prepared to leave in oppisite directions.

"You too, Sodapop. I'll never forget you. And thank you for saving me." Ponyboy shook the blonde's hand.

"No problem, kid. It's what Greasers do."

There's that word again: Greaser. "Sodapop, before you leave, can you tell me what a Greaser is? And that other word. . . . the Socks."

"Socs." Sodapop corrected. "And Greasers are people like you and me, a little rough on the edges with a hard life, but wild and loyal. And Socs are rich kids who think jumping us is fun."

Ponyboy nodded. "I'll be on the lookout for them." And he was serious.

Sodapop flashed Ponyboy a mighty grin. "Well, See ya' Curtis."

"I hope you find your brother!" Ponyboy called out as Sodapop walked away.

"And you Curtis, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Ponyboy waited until he could no longer see Sodapop before he started walking away himself. He regretted not telling Sodapop his true identity; and hoped that he could repay both Darry and Sodapop for their kindness.

_Sodapop. Soda. _

"What a weird name." Ponyboy muttered, walking into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews! This is the chapter where Darry meets Ponyboy! Enjoy to the fullest! **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>"This is really stupid." Dallas Winston muttered, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he leaned against the fence, allowing his arms to droop over.<p>

Johnny stood next to him, over looking the streets. The two were in an ally-way, on top of boxes trying to search for the boy Johnny brought to Darry's last night.

"Johnny, who cares about this guy? I mean, he could be anywhere. We're wasting our time." Dallas could think of better things to do than look for someone who may-or-may-not-be Darry's long-lost Kid-Brother.

"I believe he might be, Dally." Johnny replied, looking at the passing strangers that took no notice to Johnny and Dallas.

Dallas Winston would rather be playing pool. "I could be making money right now."

Johnny didn't answer.

"Or drink something hard."

"It's too early to drink." Johnny stiffed a laugh.

"Says who?" Dallas challenged. "Sides, it's gettin' dark. I'm hungry, you hungry Johnny?" Dallas helped Johnny off the tall boxes and Johnny let out a failed sigh. He really wanted to find Ponyboy tonight. Darry was counting on him. Dallas softly slugged Johnny on the arm, playfully.

"Don't feel bad. We're just taking a break." The older Greaser reassured.

**X x X**

They were headed to The Dairy Queen for a bite to eat when they turned the corner and Johnny bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry there." A friendly laugh replied.

Johnny had to look twice to see it if were Ponyboy, but it wasn't. This guy had blonde hair and brown eyes. "S'okay. Thought you were someone else."

The blonde nodded, not really liking the idea of Dallas Winston glaring at him. "Have a good one." He waved, heading off. Johnny gasped seeing the familiar sight of Ponyboy walking just down the street. "There he is, Dall."

"Hey, wait up, kid!" Dallas called.

**X x X**

Ponyboy turned around. It was Johnny and Dallas, he remembered the two from yesterday. _Oh Crap,_ he thought. _I owe them money probably for eating Darry's food_.

Johnny and Dallas caught up to Ponyboy, but before they could say a word-

"I'll pay you back. I promise." Ponyboy almost plead. "I just don't have any money on me."

"Money?" Johnny asked.

Dallas smiled slyly. "Yeah, you owe us twenty-bucks. Pay up now, kid."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Ponyboy, actually, I was asked to bring you back."

Bring me back?

"Am. . . I in trouble?" Ponyboy had to ask.

"Yeah, they got the SWAT team and F.B.I looking all over for ya' kid. Naw, you ain't in trouble." Dallas' smart-alack remarks made Ponyboy feel pretty stupid, but nevertheless, he once again, followed someone wherever they wanted to bring him.

**X x X**

Darry was pacing the living room, waiting for Johnny and Dallas. Darry had wanted to go out and look for Ponyboy himself, but since Dallas and Johnny had a better concept of what Ponyboy looked like than he did, he was better off waiting.

The front door opened and Darry's heart skipped a beat.

"Hell-o-o-o."

Darry frowned. "Get out, Two-bit."

Two-bit Matthews frowned, in one hand he had a six-pack of cool beer. "Oh, why Darryl Shayne Curtis, I'd never thought I'd see the day you kick out a homeless hoodlum like myself." As an act, he placed his hand on his heart, acting like he was heartbroken. He knew Darry would never truly kick him out, Darry can't bring himself to. Darry, a kid who's been kicked out more times than he can count, naturally he'd have trouble kicking someone out of his own home.

"You're not homeless, Two-bit." Darry groaned, sitting in an armchair.

"No. But this place is nice and cleaner than my place." Two-bit snickered, sitting on the floor to turn on his favriote Mickey Mouse show. He cracked open a beer, handing one to Darry. Darry thanked him and took the cold beer.

"Seems like I wasn't who you were expecting." Two-bit replied, truthfully.

Darry nodded, "I think I found him." Darry whispered.

"No Shit?! Who is he?" Two-bit asked, not paying attention to Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald anymore. Darry folded his fingers together, resting his chin.

"He was here last night."

"Really? When?"

"I. . . .I didn't know it was him."

Two-bit's face drew a blank. "Ya' lost me, buddy."

Darry sighed, "He was here, but I didn't know it was him. Actually, I thought he was you. I got called into work for over-time, came back because I forgot my work keys and found a written and signed apology from him saying that he was sorry for eating my food, I lost him again, Two-bit."

Darry lowered his head.

Two-bit's gave off a painful look. "Ouch, Brother. But, he's here, right? In Tulsa?"

Darry hoped so.

"Look, you at least know he's alive, and that's gotta' count for something." Two-bit reassured Darry. The older man smiled softly. Two-bit may be foolish, sometimes down-right-stupid, but he always knew what to say at the right time. The Greaser went back to the television.

"Two-bit?"

"Hm?"

". . . .Thanks."

"Mickey's on, be quiet."

Darry had to laugh. Same old Two-bit.

**X x X**

_The little blonde race down the street, trying out outrun social workers splitting them apart. Sodapop couldn't see the car very well because he had tears in his eyes. _

_"Ponyboy!" Sodapop cried. _

_Eventually the blonde was caught. _

_"Fly back to me, Ponyboy! Fly back to me!"_

**X x X**

Sodapop shot up from the couch. Steve's dad wasn't home, so this was the best time to sleep over. It was the same dream. It always was. Sodapop look at his right hand, the same one he reached out years ago. It was his own childish thoughts thinking he could out-run an adult and save his brother at the tender age of six.

Sodapop felt a headache coming on. He got up for a glass of water.

Steve came downstairs in flannel bottoms and a white t-shirt. "You okay? I heard whimpering."

Sodapop smirked, "Wasn't crying."

"I know. . . "

Sodapop couldn't help but think of Curtis. "I wonder if Curtis is alright."

"Why do you care?" Steve rolled his eyes, "He's annoying."

The blonde finished his cold glass of water before nodding. "Yeah . . . he's annoying." _I can't get him out of my head_.

**X x X**

"Thank God." Dallas groaned, hopping the chain-linked fence back to the white house Ponyboy recognized as: Darry's place.

"Fuckin' starved." The blonde continued to growl as he swung open the front door. Johnny nervously smirked at Ponyboy, which Ponyboy returned. Johnny entered the house in a more quiet manner, Ponyboy following him. The auburn couldn't help but feel nervous. Darry wanted to speak with him, apparently. Ponyboy thought the person in front of the TV was Darry at first.

"Hello?" Ponyboy called.

Side-burns with the Mickey Mouse shirt on turned around, grinning. "Well, howdy-do."

"Um. . .Are you-"

"Sssh-quiet! Mickey Mouse is on." The man returned to watching cartoons. Ponyboy was dumbstruck. He had his fair share of watching Television. However, where he was from TV was a privilege. This guy looked like a TV-junkie.

_He looks dumb._ Ponyboy thought. If this was Darry than he had no problem.

"P-Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy turned and nearly screamed. This guy was-HUGE! His biceps were very intimidating. They were as big as his head! This big fellow had on a black t-shirt that showed off not only the muscles on his arms, but also his washboard abs as well. Ponyboy was pretty sure all it took would be one smack from this guy and he'd be dead and flying across three states.

"I'm Darry."

He just got scarier.

"You're Ponyboy, correct?" He sounded nice though. His voice was warm, welcoming and a bit shaking. Ponyboy noticed that his eyes were a hard chlorine blue; and his hair was a deep brown color and brushed back.

"Yeah." Ponyboy answered meekly. Darry seemed to let out a breath Ponyboy didn't know he was holding back. Underneath that, he swore he head Darry mutter to the words: "_Thank God._"

"Are-are you hungry again, Ponyboy?"

_Was this guy for real?_ Ponyboy thought. He nodded, however, feeling his stomach growl. Still, if Darry was offering, then there shouldn't be any harm in taking any food. He still felt bad for taking the guy's breakfast though. Darry seemed to bustle through the fridge and cabinets for ingredients, offering Ponyboy a spot at the table that was filled with letters and a newspaper.

"Um. . . " Ponyboy started. He was nervous. He didn't know the right way to aporch the apology he should give Darry.

Darry stopped searching for ingredients and turned to face Ponyboy.

"Sorry about. . . earlier." Ponyboy mumbled.

"That's alright, sit down. Stay a while." Darry joked. Ponyboy nervously sat at the table. He would feel a lot better if Johnny, or even Dallas were in the same room with him, but they were out in the living room watching TV with side-burns.

"Like chicken soup?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded, he liked any food as long as it wasn't bland. Darry quickly began making soup from scratch, leaving the auburn to his thoughts. Little did he know, Darry was keeping himself restrained as possible. He wanted nothing more than to hold Ponyboy in his arms and protect him, but he also knew that he needed to take things slowly. He needed to know Ponyboy on a "friend" basis first. At least just to understand why he was running away and what his life was like.

"Here you go."Darry smiled, placing a bowl of soup in front of Ponyboy and watched him eat.

There was silence until Darry finally coughed up the courage to speak.

"So, you're name is Ponyboy?" Darry smiled.

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah. I don't think my parents were on LSD."

Darry snickered. "No. I don't think they were either." The older man felt tense when Ponyboy slowly looked up in annoyance and confusion. "A-anyway, I don't mind that you ate and slept here. I mean, I'd rather you sleep on my floor than the streets, right?"

Darry didn't know how this was going to go down, but he wanted to convince Ponyboy to stay as long as possible under his watch. Just until he can have solid proof to give to earn guardianship of Ponyboy.

". . . Are you a pedophile?" Ponyboy's hands clutched on the sack he refused to part with, and steadied his feet in case he needed to run away.

Darry paled. "N-no. I'm not."

Ponyboy felt bad hearing the truthfulness in Darry's words. _Maybe Darry is just one of the rare guys who cares about people_, Ponyboy thought. "Sorry." The auburn mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Darry replied. "Ponyboy, Johnny told me you ran away. Why?"

Ponyboy tensed up. Darry was going to call the cops. There's no doubt about it now. "None of your business." Ponyboy replied. He wasn't going to tell Darry why he was running. Darry would snitch on him and he's be brought back to The Boy's Home and what if they make him tell them where Joshua is too?!

"Ponyboy, I'm just worried." Darry softly spoke.

No. I don't trust you.

"In the meantime, you're more than welcomed to stay here. There's an empty room in the hall on the left. I'd feel better if you were someplace safe."

Ponyboy would have to be a fool to take up this opportunity. Darry could call the cops, molest him, beat him up. The list went on. _But then again, what if Darry isn't a bad guy? What if he's really just worried?_ Ponyboy thought about sleeping in the cold barns, in parks, on the streets, in ditches. It wasn't fun, comfortable, nor did you really get any sleep. At least he'd be given food and warmth at Darry's.

"Only if you promise me you won't call the cops." Ponyboy replied.

Darry nodded. "Alright, seems okay with me."

"And I sleep in the living room."

Darry agreed. "More than happy, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy sighed. _Well, I have a place to sleep_.

**X x X**

_"Stupid, weak bastard! Little punk-ass, brat! You're not needed!" The voice boomed. _

It woke Darry up from his sleep. He left his bed, he had to make sure he didn't dream last night. He was thankful seeing the auburn still on the sofa sleeping. He walked over and covered the boy with a soft blanket.

Darry closed his eyes slowly, opening them again to see the light from the moon shine on Ponyboy as he slept on the couch, peacefully.

"You're wrong." Darry muttered to no one. "You were always wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews! This is the chapter where Darry meets Ponyboy! Enjoy to the fullest! **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. Normally hyperactive Sodapop, would be bouncing off the walls. Today, however, he was unusually sluggish.<p>

He couldn't get Curtis out of his head. The boy was striking his memory somehow. He couldn't figure out if he had met him somewhere, or if he knew him from someplace. But then again, he was sure Curtis might remember him, after all, who could forget a kid named Sodapop?

Sodapop shook his head and went back to the things he was always certain of.

Cars.

**X x X**

_Call off work, I want to call off work._ Darry kept badgering himself.

But Darry knew the truth. He needed the money. He was always in need of money. Darry couldn't remember a time when he wasn't either looking for his brothers or trying to earn money. It seems as if Darry's life evolved around earning money, searching for his younger siblings, and trying to escape harsh words.

Ponyboy was currently sleeping cozy on the couch still, ignoring the sunbeams that came through the window and were shining down on him. Darry couldn't help but smile fondly while sipping his coffee. He had a pretty good night's rest last night, which was saying something. He felt more rested knowing one of his brothers was safe. It made Darry feel better about himself, and even gave himself hope that his other brother was out there too.

Ponyboy snorted in his sleep and rolled on his side. The poor kid looked tuckered out.

"Darry." Darry looked up at Two-bit.

"It's six-thirty." Two-bit replied.

Darry narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So?"

"So. . . I wanna' watch Mickey."

"No. Ponyboy's sleeping. Leave him be."

Normally Two-bit would have given up and gone home to watch his beloved program, but Ponyboy's presence was taking up curiosity in his brain.

"So, he's really your little brother?" Two-bit clarified.

"Yep." Darry nodded, taking a swig of his coffee.

"When are you planning on telling the kid?"

Darry hadn't thought about that. He knew he had to lay it down gently. He was sure Ponyboy wouldn't believe him unless he had proof, and even if he could prove Ponyboy was his little brother, that didn't mean the young man would want to stay with him. Darry had to earn his trust. He had to make sure Ponyboy knew that Darry would never EVER harm him and that he wanted to protect him.

"When I'm ready. Not a word, Two-bit." Darry firmly replied.

Two-bit nodded. "I dig. So, did you find out anything about him?"

Darry found out so much, yet so little. "Not enough," He replied honestly. "I know he's ran away; from what, I don't know."

Darry hoped it wasn't an abusive home, or even a killer-gang, or from the law. Darry gulped. He didn't want to think of the little boy he used to carry on his shoulders as one of the bad kids like Dallas Winston, or one of the troubled kids like Johnny. Lord knows they needed more kids like those two.

"Teenage Runaway, eh?" Two-bit smirked. "Probably because of something bad-ass. I mean, he's a Curtis, right? He's gotta' have some tint in his blood. Some spark in an energy box. What if he's a thug, Darry? Like a Gangsta' or even in the Mob?!" Two-bit's crazy ramblings were heard by Ponyboy and slowly the teen sat up from the couch.

Slowly the auburn turned to see Darry and Two-bit looking his way. Ponyboy grabbed the TV remote and chucked it at Two-bit, earning a yelp from the older Greaser. Then, ever so gently, the young boy laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

". . . or he could just be a punk." Two-bit muttered.

Darry bit his lip.

What had Pony gone through these past ten years?

Darry knew he himself went through a lot. _A lot_.

**X x X**

It was noon when Ponyboy woke up fully. He hadn't known comfort like the soft sofa in Darry's living room. The TV was on and he noticed Johnny sitting next to Two-bit.

"Hey, you're awake." Johnny greeted.

"Got a cigarette?" Pony hadn't had one all day yesterday and had been too afraid to ask his new friend Sodapop for one. Johnny nodded and handed him two. Ponyboy thanked him.

"So, anything going on today?" Johnny asked Two-bit.

"Naw, I don't think so. If you want something to do ya' have'ta find Dally, Johnnycake, but right now he's at the rodeo trying not to be bucked off a horse."

From what Ponyboy observed, Dallas Winston, gave off an addicting vibe for violence, anger, and revenge. Dallas Winston reminded him of the older boys that used to pick on him when he was younger. Every single one of those boys either ended up in Juvenal Hall, or even Prison. Ponyboy wouldn't be surprised if that's where Dallas, if he hasn't already, end up at some point in life.

"Anyway. I'm going to see if my folks are home." Johnny replied.

"What for?" Two-bit asked.

"I got homework to do and my bag's back there. If I don't do it, I'll flunk Math and fail tenth grade."

Two-bit cracked a smirk. "What's wrong with that? I'm eighteen and I'm still in tenth grade." Ponyboy's eyes widened at Side-burn's remark.

"The rest of my smokes where there too." Johnny softly replied. Two-bit stood up. "Well then. Off to Johnny's we go. Com'on Pony."

Ponyboy was confused. _Since when did I volunteer to go? Oh well, it's nothing bad. It's not like there's something bad with going to Johnny's place._

**X x X**

He was on his lunch break when Darry cursed loudly in his truck. He saw the gas gauge near empty. He didn't like buying or associating in the slum part of town, preferring to fill up at a gas station closer to his work, but now he had no option.

He pulled up into The DX.

"Filler up?" A cheery voice asked. Darry nodded, looking straight ahead on his radio to listen to the weather. It looked like it was going to rain that afternoon. "And how much?"

"Full." Darry muttered.

"That'll be five-fifty." Darry handed over the money. He wanted to get out of this gas station as he was in a hurry to get back to work before he was late. After his tank was filled, the worker gently tapped on the back of the bed of the truck, signaling he was finished.

Darry drove off, quickly.

**X x X**

"Aw, Damn!" Sodapop cursed. He looked down at his pants seeing they were now covered in dust from the truck that drove off.

"What a jackass." He grumbled, walking back inside The DX.

**X x X**

Two-bit was first to hop the large fence in the backyard that had seen better days. There was almost little to no grass, so you could tell whoever lived here didn't care about their lawn. There were bits of trash in the garden that was full of weeds and dandelions. There were black bags of whatever along the side of the house and a ugly, stained couch next to it.

"See anyone?" Johnny asked nervously.

"No." Two-bit replied, serious. "Let me go in first though." With saying that, Two-bit gently opened the back door, looked around the inside and waved on Ponyboy and Johnny.

Ponyboy was confused. If Johnny lived here, shouldn't he just use his front door? And why were they sneaking around? Many questions plagued Ponyboy's mind, but they were halted when he felt like gagging after getting a whiff of hard rum into his nostrils. He used his shirt to cover his nose. The whole house smelled of damp walls, cigar smoke and alcohol.

It was intoxicating.

"Okay, here's your bag Johnnycakes." Two-bit handed Johnny a large black bag. They were just about to leave but Ponyboy saw Johnny and Two-bit pale when a loud screech was heard.

"What are you doing here!?"

Standing before them was a tall, messy black-haired woman with a broom clutched tightly in her hands.

"_Run_." Two-bit morbidly replied and darted for the back door. Ponyboy followed the two boys, trying to avoid being hit by the broom and curses the woman gave off at the trio. Two-bit was the first to reach the fence and hauled Johnny to his feet, throwing him over, then Ponyboy and finally himself; although he was whacked on the back of the head with the stick of the broom.

"And stay away you little bastards! I'll call the cops next time!"

The trio were a block away from Darry's house before they stopped to take a breath.

"Who. . . .was that?" Ponyboy asked. Had they just intruded into someone's home? But he thought it was Johnny's place! Surly it was.

"My mom." Johnny softly replied.

It was in that moment that Ponyboy looked at Johnny in a different way. He remembered what Johnny told him the first day they met:

_"Running away? I do that too, but I never leave the neighborhood." _

_"There's always a reason for me to come back."_

Two-bit patted Ponyboy's back. "You okay?" He asked. "You look pretty shook up."

Ponyboy nodded. "I'm fine."

The three walked back to Darry's house. Ponyboy had helped Johnny with his homework but somehow, he felt it wasn't enough he could do for the boy.

**X x X**

Darry gave Ponyboy one of his biggest smile when he arrived home. "Hello, Ponyboy. It's nice to see you. Are you hungry?"

Before Ponyboy could answer, Two-bit butted in. "Yes, Darry. Nice to see you too. Make me a sandwich." He laughed, earning a playful kick to the back.

"I could eat." Ponyboy replied, honestly. Darry nodded, "I got baked chicken."

Ponyboy's stomach growled. He felt he should help Darry cook, or set the table, anything to show he was appreciative of Darry's help. At first, he was very skeptical of staying with Darry, but Darry hadn't violated him in any sort of way, but he wasn't going to tare down the walls just yet.

After all, he wasn't staying that long.

"Ponyboy. Where are you from?" Darry had to ask. He wanted to know where his brother had been for the last ten years.

Ponyboy didn't know if he should be honest or not. But Darry hadn't called the cops on him yet. So he felt he could share some truthful information with the man.

"I've mostly been in Oklahoma City all my life," Ponyboy replied honestly. Darry stopped cutting up carrots and onions they were going to have with their meal, but Ponyboy didn't notice, nor did he even look to see the painful look on Darry's face.

_He was a little over an hour and a half a way all this time?!_ Darry didn't know if he should be angry or relieved.

"Any family you've ran away from?" Darry dared to ask.

Ponyboy was quiet. Then spoke up. "No. . ."

Darry wanted to ask more. So much more; he wanted to know everything about Ponyboy. What was his favriote color, his most desirable dreams, aspirations. He wanted to ask, if he remembered him, or his other brother.

No, stick to the basics. We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Darry told himself.

"So. Any girlfriends?" Darry smiled.

Ponyboy blushed. He did act tough around the guys, but when it came to girls, some of them made him drop to his knees. But he preferred nice girls that knew how to act in public, didn't curse, drink, cry and giggle and swear too much.

"No." The auburn spoke, placing the large chicken in the white ceramic bowl while Darry added vegetables.

"It's okay. I wasn't much of a ladies man either when I was your age."

Ponyboy had to admit, Darry was attractive. He looked like he could be dating someone. He was sure girls admired his strength or his steel blue eyes.

"I was focused on other things." Darry replied.

"Like what?" Ponyboy was curious to know.

Darry knew if he answered then he'd have to tell Ponyboy he thought he was his older brother and that would cause confusion and chaos. Oh, but he wanted to leak the information so badly! Darry gave off a gentle grin. "Just homework and school stuff. Are you in school, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy had completely forgotten about school. The dim walls, the dimwitted students, being ridiculed and picked on for being smart. If he were to show up, he was sure he had already failed three classes by now.

"Er. . . no."

Darry frowned. "Why not?" Although he could probably guess the answer.

Ponyboy shuffled his feet. Not answering. Darry cursed himself. He had pushed too far, he was sure of it. Darry let the subject go and knew he'd get an answer some day and was content with waiting a little longer. When the meal was done, they peeled potatos and added them to the Chicken and Carrots. Darry called Two-bit and Johnny to the table and after a while, Dallas came by.

Dallas looked at Ponyboy for a moment.

"You look like someone. . . " Dallas replied. "Someone I saw today."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes in confusion and Darry's ears perked up.

"I do?" Ponyboy asked.

Dallas nodded. "Yeah, it's weird."

The subject was dropped. Darry's heart filled with hope. He'd question Dallas later, after Ponyboy went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews! This is the chapter where Darry meets Ponyboy! Enjoy to the fullest! **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day. . . .<em>

"So I say: man, screw shower sex. I wanna have sex in a fridge so I can do the frick-frack while eatin' a snick-snack." There was a roar of laughter at the large poker table as Dallas finished the joke he ripped off of Two-bit. He was given the chance while then men around him were laughing to peak at their cards and slipped out his cards for another deck he had hidden in his sock. It was when the laughter died down that Dallas called for their hands and seeing he was "winning" Dallas showed off his Royal Flush.

"Pay up." He chimed as the table members hauled out the cash.

Dallas smirked, counting the hundreds of dollars he "earned."

"Seems like you could use that money for a pair of tires." Came a harsh voice. Turning around, the blonde met with the cold glare of Tim Shepard. He was well built and didn't have a blade on him, wanting a fair fight.

"Oh, really? Well. It's a shame knowing I won't buy a pair, seeing I don't have a car." Dallas smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He knew what Tim was applying. Earlier he had slashed the man's tires, although he'll never confess to it.

"I know you slashed my god-damn tires!"

Dallas stood up, placing the wad of cash in his pocket.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." He spat.

Tim cracked his knuckles.

**X x X**

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, looking up from the mop and soapy water. He was cleaning the floors inside when Sodapop walked through with dusty shoes and pants.

"Asshole, drove off too fast on the gravel outside." Sodapop wasn't normally upset about these kind of things, but these were his only clean pants at the moment.

"Aw, screw him. You'll probably never see him again." Steve flicked his wrist, waving off Soda.

**X x X**

After the little "confrontation" with Tim, which he won by the way, Dallas was cursing himself, wiping the blood off his knuckles.

"Rat-bastard." Dallas growled. Dallas was debating on letting a team of Rottweilers into Tim's house while he was sleeping, or if he should set his car on fire the next time he saw him. No one beats Dallas Winston at a fight. No one.

Tim had taken his money, all but a dollar. Dallas began walking up the a small gas station for something to drink before he headed over to Darry's place for dinner. He figured he'd steal a pack of smokes while the guy wasn't looking. Dallas entered the cool store and was greeted by someone he recognized.

"Oh, hello." It was blondie. The one who ran into Johnny the other night. Dallas never forgot those who hurt Johnny. He gave a small glare to the blonde, making the boy a little nervous, wondering if he were going to be robbed. "C-Can I help you?"

Dallas nodded to the far end of the counter where the Pepsis were at. Sodapop nodded and rushed to grab one. Dallas waited until the blonde's back was turned and he reached over to help himself to two packs of smokes, stuffing them into his pocket. Sodapop came back with a cold Pepsi, handing it to Dallas.

"That'll be fifty-cents." Sodapop smiled kindly.

Dallas handed him the dollar and was given his change and left. Dallas went to sip his soda before he was called out.

"I saw that!"

Dallas turned seeing another worker, he had grease on the front of his shirt and a wrench in his hand. He wasn't the best looking guy, but he was built pretty nice.

"See what?" Dallas narrowed his icy-blue eyes.

"Give back those smokes! My buddy won't have his ass fired just because you wanted to use a five-finger-discount. Hand them over."

Dallas smirked. He was Dallas Winston. He could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted it. And no one was going to tell him otherwise. Dallas knew he could take this guy, but with his hand all messed up from the fight he had earlier with Shepard, he'd be weak at punches. It was smarter to walk away this one time.

"Piss off." Dallas muttered, walking away. He finished his Pepsi and threw it at the building, liking the sight of seeing the glass shatter all over the sidewalk.

"Aw, I just cleaned this!" came a reply from the co-worker.

Dallas snickered, lighting up a cigarette. While he returned to Darry's he couldn't help but think about the blonde back at The DX. He did look a lot like that Ponyboy kid he met not too long ago; the one Darry was convinced was his long-lost kid-brother. _How many brothers did Darry have again?_

**X x X**

Present time. . . .

"So, tell me about him." Darry spoke, sitting at the table with Dallas. "What did he look like? Where was he? Does he look to be in good health?"

"Easy Darryl, didn't know you were a damn mother-hen. Chill." Dallas held up his harms, sarcastically pledging for defeat. "I don't know if it's him. He's got blonde hair. About a few inches taller than the kid and he just sort of looks like him."

Darry bit his lip. "Where was he?"

"This dinky gas station. The DX."

Darry slammed his head on the table, slightly startling Dallas. ". . . So, I guess I shouldn't have said that?" The blonde muttered.

_The DX? The same, Goddamn DX I was at earlier?!_

Darry slowly raised his head to give a look at the hood in which the said hood snarled. "Don't blame me you can't find your own kin." And Darry didn't blame him. Darry focused on the relief of it all. He had one brother under his roof and possibly another one not too far away from him. All he had to do was meet him again.

Dallas left with Two-bit, both of them headed to find something to do besides watch TV with Ponyboy and Johnny, who both fell asleep to the last TV movie on for the night. Darry slowly approached the TV, turning it off and stayed for a minute to admire the sweet scene of the boys sleeping together. Ponyboy's head on Johnny's shoulder while Johnny's head tilted on Ponyboy's.

Darry covered them with a blanket before leaving for his own room.

And his own nightmares.

**X x X**

Sodapop looked at the night sky. He wasn't much of a dreamer, but he had his own thoughts he liked to be alone with sometimes.

And lately, that kid, Curtis, has been in them a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy, I do not write for any profit, gain or money. I write simply for the pure bliss of enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews! This is the chapter where Darry meets Sodapop! **

**-Stay Gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Back to Me.<strong>

**J. H. M. Lancell**

* * *

><p><em>A field of green, vibrant energy and a happy giggle rang in Ponyboy's ears. The boy turned to see two significant shadows running towards him. He froze in place. He yearned for these shadows for years. He wanted to be held tight, be told they would never leave his side again. <em>

_But, they faded and he was alone. . . . Again. _

Ponyboy opened his eyes, rubbing his neck trying to rid of the kink that was hurting him from sleeping wrong. Johnny was next to him still sleeping. The teenager felt his stomach rumble, and he left for the kitchen to find food. That Darry-guy said he could practically help himself but that didn't mean he'd indulge himself. He picked a reasonable two slices of toast with butter. While he sat and ate his food, he thought about his actions.

He didn't know where he was going after he left Darry's. He wanted to find whoever called out for him in his many bizarre nightmares. He wanted to know who's voice rang out the crying, desperate plea to him.

But the thing was, he didn't know who to ask, or who to look for. For all he knew, that person might not even be real and all of this could be a figment of his imagination.

That made him feel lonely.

"Hello?" A call came.

Ponyboy looked up, seeing it was Two-Bit who came inside. Ponyboy offered a kind smile as the Greaser sat next to him.

"So, what's cookin'?" Two-Bit smiled.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, "I can't cook. If I could, I still wouldn't cook for you." Two-Bit flashed Ponyboy a hurt look, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I'm so torn, Ponyboy," Two-Bit pretended to cry. "And here I thought you liked me."

Ponyboy had to chuckle, Two-Bit's lame jokes had been a light on his past dull and frightening days. Two-Bit stood up and reached into the back of the freezer, pulling out a piece of chocolate cake that made Ponyboy's mouth water. Something as great as chocolate was a rarity where he was from. If you had it you better keep it hidden in your shoe or someone would take it.

"Want some?" Two-Bit asked, noticing Ponyboy's wide eyes. The auburn nodded and thanked the boy with sideburns. Ponyboy almost moaned eating the cake. It was so moist and cold in his mouth. The chocolate flavor was bursting on his taste-buds and he felt like he died and gone to Heaven.

"That good?" Two-bit laughed, "Yeah, Darry makes it because it was his Mom's recipe."

Ponyboy was all ears.

"Darry isn't much of a chocolate nut, but he always has cake in his freezer." Two-bit added. Ponyboy was curious about Darry. He was still slightly fearful of him, with he having huge muscles and all, but Darry seemed like a caring guy and was giving Ponyboy food and board, rent-free, and as fast as he knew, he hadn't called the cops. But he wasn't exactly One-Hundred percent about Darry.

"So, do you know him really well?" Ponyboy had to ask.

Two-bit smirked. "Yeah, Dare' and I go way back. I grew up with him and we were friends before his two brothers were taken away. That's them there." Two-Bit pointed to the photo Ponyboy had noticed the other day. Ponyboy felt something in his stomach churn and he was hoping it wasn't the cake; the cake was delicious.

"So. . . .why were they taken?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-Bit licked his lips before speaking, "His parents died in a car accident. And the State separated the three of them, but that's all I know. I don't know where the other two went, but I know Darry was placed in foster care. Thankfully he never left Tulsa, but that wasn't always a good thing."

Two-bit was friends with Darry for a long time. Being friends with Darry was always beneficial since he was loyal and caring. The Greaser sighed, folding his hands together and resting his chin.

"Is that all?" Ponyboy felt there was more to this 'Darry'. There had to be a reason why he let random people stay in his home. No one was that caring.

Two-bit shook his head. "No. Darry didn't have the best of childhoods. I mean, no one has the "perfect" one, unless you're a Soc, but for Greasers like us, you can bet we're always given the short end of the stick. For Darry, that was abuse."

Ponyboy gulped.

"Darry was placed in nearly seven homes, all crappy if you ask me-well, there was one good home, but even then they were stuck up and rude, but anyway, Darry has a motto: Never Forget. Meaning, he won't forget his brothers, or the trauma he went through, and he most certainly won't forget to be there for people when they need him." Two-bit leaned in the back of his chair, resting his head on his hands and smirking.

"I admire him, ya' know?"

Ponyboy was lost for words. He felt bad for thinking so low of Darry. It was then he knew Darry deserved the truth. The real him.

"Um, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-bit glanced at Ponyboy.

"I. . . I ran away," Ponyboy confessed. "I ran away from a boy's home in Oklahoma City."

Two-bit's eyes widened and the chair leaned forward, taking the Greaser with him. "Are you kidding me? That far!?" Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah, but don't tell Darry. I want to. So, don't blab."

Two-bit pretended to zip his mouth shut and Ponyboy giggled.

All there was left to do, was wait for Darry to come home.

* * *

><p>Darry felt nervous sitting outside The DX in his work truck. He knew that his "possible" long-lost brother could be inside. The man was torn between running in there and finding him, and loss for words. He had waited for a moment like this since he was ten.<p>

Slowly, he got out of the truck and headed inside. There was music playing from a radio, it was Jazz, but turned down as to not be disruptive. Stacked along shelves were snacks, drinks and newspapers and magazines. Darry looked around for a moment before going to the counter.

"Hello?" He called gently.

Someone came out from the back and approached him. Darry's eyes widened. _He looks just like him_.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" Sodapop flashed his grin.

Darry looked over Sodapop; the boy looked healthy but he was on the skinny side. When Darry looked at Sodapop, he got flashbacks of his mother-their mother. Same golden hair, same smile and even the same chin and nose Sodapop shared with Ponyboy.

"Hello?" Sodapop chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Darry mumbled. He bit his lip in thinking of how he should approach this. "I just want to apologize for yesterday." Sodapop's smile faded. "I didn't mean to get you dirty I was just in a bad mood and wanted to get home quickly, I apologize for that."

Sodapop looked outside on of the store windows, recognizing the man's truck. Still, he had a heart of gold and thought kindly of the man.

"Apology accepted. Bad day, I get it." Sodapop chuckled.

Darry nodded, although he wouldn't call it entirely a bad day on his part. Darry wanted to pour his heart out to Sodapop. Tell him who he was and how he was connected to Sodapop. But he couldn't do it now. He had to wait till Ponyboy met Sodapop. It was only fair.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask, but do you know a boy. . . .he's younger than you." Darry started. Sodapop gave the man a funny look. "His name is Ponyboy. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

". . . Ponyboy?"

Darry hoped it would be a 'yes'. Maybe Ponyboy and Sodapop have met already. He waited anxiously for the blonde to give him an answer.

"Can't say I have, I think I'd remember a name like Ponyboy." Sodapop chuckled. "Especially since my name is Sodapop. Us weird named people gotta' stick together." Sodapop chuckled and Darry smiled.

"I'm Darryl by the way, but people call me Darry."

"Nice to meet you, Darry." Sodapop smiled. "Darry, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no. I just wanted to apologize."

Sodapop nodded and waved, Darry waved back and left the store. He sat in his truck, drove off, and didn't know whether to cry, or smile with relief.

**X x X**

"Ponyboy. . . " Sodapop whispered to himself. The name was poking him in the brain with a stick. It felt so lost, forgotten and mysterious when he pronounced it on his tongue.

". . . .What a weird name."

**X x X**

"Hey, Johnny, wanna' hear a joke?" Two-bit smiled.

Johnny ignored him and continued to watch TV.

"Wanna' hear a joke about cats, Johnny?" Two-bit tried again.

"Leave him alone, Two-shit." Dallas growled.

"Aw, com'on? No one wants to hear a joke about cats? You've gotta' be kitten meow." Two-bit chuckled at his own joke but his laughs soon turned to pleas for Dallas to stop hitting him.

"That's the lamest joke you've ever told anyone, DON'T REPEAT IT!" Dallas threatened.

"Yes, Dally, please don't kick the Two-bit, he's abused enough already when he's deprived of alcohol." Two-bit blubbered in third-person. Dallas grumbled something and Two-bit stood up to get himself a beer. Ponyboy didn't know where he fit in with these people, but he assumed the safest place was next to Johnny.

When Mickey Mouse was over, Darry was back.

"Hey guys." He gave Ponyboy a smile. "You okay?"

Ponyboy nodded.

Darry made his way to the kitchen when he fished pieces of mail out of the mailbox and Ponyboy figured that now was a better time than ever to talk to Darry. Slowly, the auburn made his way to the kitchen, making his presence known, he gently knocked on the wall to get the older man's attention.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Need something?" Darry seemed quick to help Ponyboy. The teenager shook his head.

"Um, actually. I was wondering if we could talk." asked in a meek voice.

"Sure." Darry was delighted, hopefully Ponyboy was opening up to him. Ponyboy sat in a chair next to Darry and Darry waited, letting Ponyboy take his time.

"Well. . . . I haven't been all honest with you." Ponyboy started. Darry nodded, listening. "I. . . I ran away from Oklahoma City a while back. I felt I had to leave to find something I lost, or I think I lost." The boy felt nervous once again, but after taking a few breaths, he continued.

"And I want to apologize to you, for not being as grateful as I should have been. But. . . "

"What is it?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy liked Darry a lot. He only hoped Darry wouldn't call the police on him. "Please. . . please don't call the cops. Please!" The auburn didn't want to cry, he didn't want to show he was weak. Darry gently placed two of his strong hands on the boy's small shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Ponyboy. I won't call the cops." _Yet._ "But I need to know if you did something illegal." _God, I don't want to think he did._ "If it's something serious Ponyboy then I need to know."

"I'Jus' ran away." That was it. He promised.

"Okay." Darry nodded. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

_Pretty much._ "Yes."

Darry smiled. "Thank you for your honesty Ponyboy. Now, how about you help me cook dinner and then take a shower? You're starting to smell." The older man couldn't help but chuckle seeing Ponyboy sniff himself. Ponyboy helped Darry make sandwiches and soup for their dinner and after Ponyboy took a shower, he felt comfortable enough for Darry to give him a room.

"Here you go, Ponyboy." Darry smiled. Ponyboy looked around the room. It was empty except for a mattress and two pillows.

"I'll buy you some sheets later on this week, but I have some blankets here in the closet." Darry gave him two.

"Thank you." Ponyboy smiled. "Really, thank you for everything."

"I never forget people in need, Ponyboy." Darry smiled, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

_Darry has a motto: Never Forget. Meaning, he won't forget his brothers, or the trauma he went through, and he most certainly won't forget to be there for people when they need him._

Two-bit's words of truth rang in Ponyboy's ears and the auburn gave a sweet smile as Darry wished him goodnight. There was something missing in Ponyboy's heart that night as he fell asleep to the silence in the room and the stars in the sky.

He was missing something. . . Where was that lonely feeling?

Either way, he was glad it was gone.

**X x X**

_"Soda! S'od-pop!" A giggle rang through out the skies. Sodapop opened his eyes to the warm weather and the small boy above him, grinning. _

_"Soda!"_

_". . . Pony. . ."_

**X x X**

Sodapop bolted up, waking up in the dead of the night.

"Ponyboy." Sodapop gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. <strong>


End file.
